The Fifth Foster Home
by fairywings81
Summary: Alexandra Lewis is sent to live with a cruel woman in a large house. In the process,she becomes the new charge of Shadi,the Guardian of the Items. Rating for Dark themes.Completed with Chapter 10
1. The Large House

****

Chapter One-The Large House

The woman in the yellow jacket opened the door to her Cadillac, and looked in at her charge. "Come along, Alexandra. We're here." She waited while the seven-year-old gathered her paper suitcase, and stepped out. The girl was very small for her age. If people didn't know any better, they would've thought she was five instead of seven. Her long blonde hair flowed freely in the evening breeze of the Maine seacoast. Her once bright blue eyes were so dark, you'd have sworn they were black. She clutched her suitcase tightly as the woman in yellow led her up the large front steps. 

When the lady of the house opened the door, Alexandra knew immediately something was going to terribly wrong during her stay. The lady had a strict presence that demanded attention. She wore black. The color of witches, Alexandra remembered. She stared at the woman motionlessly, too afraid to do or say anything. 

"Amelia Prescott? This is your new one. Her name is Alexandra Lewis." 

"I know who she is. Come in child, and wipe your feet. I don't want any dirt on my white floors." Prescott practically hissed in her speech, but it wasn't impolite, really. As the child entered, the woman turned back to the girl's social worker. "Here is the check. Don't come back." She then thrust a check into the woman's hand, before walking back inside, to tend to her new charge. 

Alexandra was still in the entry hall, staring around at the paintings, and other rich décor. She'd never seen anything like it in her life. There were pristine walls, and the floors were unbelievably clean for a foster home. "Wow…" 

"This is to be your new home. You'll see plenty of it, so stop gawking. Your room is this way. Follow me, and keep up." Miss Prescott led her up what seemed like a hundred flights of stairs before they got to the very top floor, the attic. "You will sleep in the garret of the attic. You will be up before six in the morning. The cook downstairs will tell you what else to do. There will be no time for play, so I will not tolerate toys of any kind." She unlocked the door, and led her in. "Here is a candle for you. Don't burn yourself. The nearest hospital is too far away to bother with. Good night." She left the girl standing there,speechless. 

Alexandra stared around the dim room, shivering. Something felt very wrong. Usually, when she got that feeling, the child was right. It was a gift she had. She set the burning candle down carefully, and began to explore the small space where she would live. In the far corner, sat a large trunk. Curiously, Alexandra walked over to look at it, and found it unlocked. Slowly, she began to rummage through it. There were old photos, jewelry. One piece of jewelry got her attention immediately. It was a wooden Ankh on a thick black cord. On closer examination, Alexandra gasped. This ankh had been her mother's! How had this Miss Prescott gotten her hands on it? In fact, the pictures were of her mother and father, before they died. She took one of them, and hid it under the thin pillow that was on the cot. The ankh, she put around her neck. Almost instantly, the young girl felt safer. She then began to pick up the other items, and replace them in the trunk. That's what she was doing, when the door suddenly flung open.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Miss Prescott marched over, slamming the trunk lid closed. "This trunk is not for you! Do you understand?!" She dragged the girl away from the trunk roughly, and pushed her on the bed, before slapping her. "I will not have you snooping about my house!" 

"B-but….I saw pictures of my mama!" Alexandra explained, as she ducked a second slap. "It's mine! I know it is!" 

"Quiet! Tomorrow, you will have no breakfast. Is that understood? Now go to bed!" Prescott walked out again, slamming the door. 

Only when she was gone, did Alexandra clutch the ankh tightly, as her tears of fear continued to flow. Something's not right. That woman knows something, and I'm not supposed to know. Alexandra allowed those thoughts to preoccupy her instead of the fear she was feeling about the days to come, as she fell into a fitful sleep. 

When she opened her eyes in the gray dawn, Alexandra nearly forgot where she was, until a sharp knock came at her door. She got up, and dressed herself quickly. "Come in.." 

"You impertinent little snot! Didn't I tell you before six? Get downstairs now!" Prescott was dressed in a different black dress now. It was the kind that made her look even more imposing. "What are you staring at?! Get!" 

Without a word, Alexandra ran past her, and down the stairs. "If you please, Miss Prescott…. Where is the kitchen?" The child's voice quivered in fear. 

"Down the hall, to your right." Prescott responded, not unpleasantly. "Let Claudia know you're to have no breakfast." 

"Yes,Ma'm." Alexandra turned, and headed in the direction the woman pointed in. Once she got there, Alexandra was put to work on making toast for Prescott. Claudia was a lot more nice than her Mistress was. She even slipped a couple of strips of bacon to Alexandra, knowing the girl wasn't supposed to be eating. Before long, Claudia, who wasn't much older than Alex, became her best friend. "Thank you for helping me with the dishes." She whispered to her friend.

"It's no trouble at all. You look way to small for manual labor." Claudia remarked. "It's a pity your aunt treats you so." 

"My..my what?" Alexandra stared at her new friend. 

"Oh. Didn't you know?" Claudia asked, turning red. "I'm sorry…maybe you weren't supposed to know. Oh lord..I'll be whipped for telling you!" 

"No. I won't say anything. I promise. That does explain a lot though." The seven-year old patted Claudia's shoulder. "Has anything odd been happening here lately?" 

"Lately? Pah! Try always." Claudia replied. "Here now. Take these cakes to Miss Prescott. Careful you don't drop them." She set a tray of teacakes in the little girl's hands. 

"Yes, Claudia." She turned and took the cakes into the parlor. "Your cakes, Miss Prescott." 

"Well, don't just stand there like a dolt. Put them down." Prescott snapped. "Then you may take lunch." 

"Thank you,Miss Prescott." Alexandra turned, and practically ran back into the kitchen. "She said to make me lunch, Claudia……" When she looked around, the cook was nowhere to be seen. "Claudia? Claudia, where are you??" She began to shake again. Sudden disappearances weren't high on her favorite mystery list. "Claudia!" 

"What in the name of God are you screaming about girl?!" Prescott had entered behind her. 

"Claudia's disappeared!" 

"Nonsense!" 

"It's not! She was just here!" Alexandra insisted. 

Prescott slapped her, staring at her sternly. "Do not tell falsehoods to my face, child! For that ,you will get nothing for the day. Go upstairs. I will be up shortly." 

"Miss Prescott! I wasn't lying!! I swear!" 

This got her another slap, and a shove. "Get out of my sight, you disgusting little- Where did you find that?!" Prescott advanced on the small child,shoving her hard into a wall, and grabbing for the now exposed ankh. "You were in the trunk again, weren't you?!" She shook Alexandra when the child refused to answer. "WEREN'T YOU!"

"It's my mama's! I'm keeping it!" Alexandra fled, after giving Prescott a sharp kick to the shin. 

"Come back here, you little thief!" Prescott limped after the girl. 

Somewhere in the house, Shadi was watching this sad,sickening scene. How anyone could beat on a child was far beyond him. For many long years, he'd witness such things that sickened him, but nothing did so more than seeing a defenseless child such as Alexandra Lewis get beat up for senseless reasons. In fact, where children were concerned, it not only sickened him, it made Shadi very angry. Soon enough, this woman would receive her shortcomings by him. First, he had to see to the girl. He disappeared from his hidden viewpoint by the kitchen, and reappeared in the girl's attic room. Alexandra was in a heap on the thin cot, sobbing hysterically. Shadi noted that that horrid woman had locked her in. He watched her for a moment, before kneeling down, and placing a gentle hand on her back. "It's going to be okay now, Alex…" 

Alexandra turned, and looked up at Shadi. "Who are you? How did you get here?" 

"I am Shadi, Guardian of the Sacred Millennium Items, and Guardian of the Innocent. As to how I got here..well….you'll find out in time." He picked her up, and put her into his lap, sitting on her small cot. "You're going to be safe now. I will not let that horrible woman hurt you any longer." 

She found herself snuggling up to him. "My wish came true…." 

"Good things happen to nice little girls. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?" Shadi smiled, and brushed her damp hair out of her face. 

"No…no one ever did. I think my mom did, but I don't remember. " She smiled a little. "There's a mystery here." 

"A mystery? Really? Do you want to tell me about it?" 

"Well, I'm not really sure What it is, but I know there is one. I have a feeling." 

"It is always good to go with your instinct. It is well that you learned that at such an early age." Shadi petted her hair. "Your hair is so pretty." 

"Thank you." She yawned now. 

"Oh my. Someone is sleepy." Shadi got up, and laid her down on the cot, covering her with his cape. 

"Don't leave, Mr. Shadi…please." 

"I won't, and it's just Shadi." Shadi sat crouched low, to stroke her hair, while the little one began to fall asleep. "I will not leave unless it is necessary, Little One."

"Good." With that, Alexandra fell into a more restful sleep. 


	2. The Second Sister

****

Chapter Two- The Second Sister

Shadi kept his word and remained with Alexandra. However, only the young girl could see him. He was biding his time. The days that followed were both trying and tiring for the small girl, as she was required to take on the duties of the missing cook. She had explained to Shadi about Claudia's sudden disappearance. Although he hadn't said so to Alex, the man decided that Claudia's absence was no coincidence. It had a purpose. Just what that purpose was, he wasn't sure yet. All he could do for the time being was try to offer some comfort to Alexandra, and provide her with some form of friendship. 

"Do you think she'll be back, Shadi?" Alex whispered one night after a long day of work. 

"I must say….I have a feeling she will not. This is not something I wished you to know, little one, but I think you being here is a bad thing." 

"Where else will I go, Shadi?" Alexandra looked up at him seriously. "The trial period isn't over until September."

Shadi sighed, and looked out the window. How was he to explain that this was not a trial period? This Amelia Prescott meant to keep the girl. 

"Are you sad, Shadi? Is it because of me?" Alexandra tugged lightly on the man's cloak. 

"No, of course it isn't because of you, Alex. It is because of how that woman resumes hurting you in this way. She barely gave you a crumb for dinner." Shadi stared out at the darkening fields. Something was moving in the shadows. "I will return soon. Go to sleep now, Alexandra." Shadi shimmered, then descended into the floorboards. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What did you do with the girl, Sister?" Amelia stared at the transparent form of her twin sister, Agatha. 

"She is taken care of. She will no longer be divulging secrets to our little niece. That brat knows too much already." 

"I will take care of that myself, Agatha. I will be removing that trunk tomorrow, while she is busy playing," Amelia disclosed. 

"Playing? Have you had a change of heart?" 

"Of course I haven't! She will think I have by the time tomorrow is over. I want to know what she knows, so I will loosen her tongue by kindness. " The woman paused. "I may well use a drug on her, to cause delirium. I hear people tell the truth under drugs. "

"Careful how you dose her. We don't want to kill her yet," Agatha advised. Suddenly the ghost froze. "Huh? Someone's listening in!" 

"If that little brat has run away again…." Amelia began, but her sister silenced her with a glance. 

"It was not a human presence. It was a spiritual presence," Agatha spoke up softly. "Someone is guarding that child." 

"Then we must destroy it, in order to get to Alexandra." Amelia said sharply. "I will not have that child lost!" 

The ghostly form of her sister nodded. "We will get to her. If we have to pull out old family weapons, we will." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean? Do you think this ghost killed her?" Alexandra's eyes were wide in fear. Shadi had come back shortly after daylight. 

"I'm not sure. I don't think she is dead. Alexandra, you're in a great amount of danger, child. There is a possibility I may not be able to protect you like I wanted to." 

"You're not going to leave me are you?!" Alexandra clung to Shadi tightly. "Please don't leave me!" 

Shadi picked her up, sighing deeply. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do yet. "Shhh…..Calm yourself, Alex. I told you the night we met I wouldn't leave unless it was absolutely necessary. " He rubbed her back gently, wondering what to do. Before he could decide, the footsteps of that horrible Amelia Prescott were heard on the steps. Shadi tightened his grip on Alexandra and stared at the door. 

"Hello, Alex-" Prescott stopped dead in the doorway, staring at the man holding her niece. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing with my niece?!

"Who I am is of no consequence, and as for what I am doing with Alexandra, I am protecting her from your cruelty." 

"Give me that child!" Amelia's eyes didn't leave Shadi's. 

"I will not, and if you continue to insist, I'm afraid you're going to leave me no choice but to teach you a lesson. " Shadi's eyes expressed no emotion, yet, his voice was full of anger at the injustice of what was happening to Alexandra. 

"Teach me lesson? You? I highly doubt that." The woman advanced, fully meaning to take Alex. 

Shadi set Alexandra behind him quickly, and held up the ankh. "This is your last warning, Woman!" 

Alexandra clung to Shadi tightly, watching the scene unfold from behind her friend. " 'careful, Shadi.." She squeaked. She wondered what good that large ankh would do. 

"You don't think that worthless piece of metal will really hurt me, do you?" 

"I assure you. If you come one step closer, you will be sorry. This is no ordinary neck ornament." Shadi replied crisply. "Do not dare to toy with me." 

Amelia snickered, and moved closer still. Just as she was about to grab Alex, she let out of an uttered shriek of surprise. The ankh held by the man called Shadi had produced a laser-like beam, that blasted her clear across the room. Amelia scrambled to her feet, as Shadi came closer.

"Be gone." Shadi said barely above a whisper. 

"This isn't over, you little twit! You can't protect her forever!" Amelia proclaimed, as she ran out of the room, slamming the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Claudia was back in the kitchen, and treating Alexandra as if nothing had happened. 

"You were gone for two days, Claudia." Alex told her, as they mixed up dough for teacakes. 

"That's ridiculous. I've no memory of being gone. " Claudia informed her young charge. "Perhaps you dreamed it all." 

"It was no dream! Shadi heard my aunt say you were dead!" Alex insisted. "Two people can't know something without it being true!" 

"Watch your tongue, Alexandra. You will not speak to me in such a manner." Claudia's eyes darkened dangerously. "As for this Shadi…..I know of him. Unlike my Mistress, I know of his power, and wisdom. He would not come to the aid a child such as you." 

Alexandra's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?! Shadi's my friend!" 

"Enough of you! Get back to work, before I set my paddle to you!" Claudia raged suddenly. 

Alexandra cringed nervously, and carefully went back to shaping the dough into the shape of the teacakes. Something was very wrong with Claudia. She'd never spoken to her so harshly. When Claudia wasn't looking, the young child glanced in the doorway, where Shadi stood, keeping an eye on her. No one but Alex could see him at the moment. The man merely nodded slowly, with a reassuring smile. Of course he had come to help her. Claudia was lying. She had to be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Of course she wasn't Claudia. She had no soul." Shadi told Alexandra later that day. 

"Then….who was she?" Alex played with the ankh around her neck. 

"I'm still not positive. Whoever she is, I can assure you, she only means more trouble." Shadi watched the child play silently for a long while. "Did you honestly believe what she tried to tell you?" 

"No, Shadi. I couldn't." The girl looked up at him. "Do you have family, Shadi? A daughter or son?" 

"Sadly, my life never allowed for such blessings. I assure you, if I ever wound up with a child, I would want them to be as pure, and innocent as you." 

Alexandra smiled. "We could pretend I'm your daughter." She longed for a father figure herself. Shadi was the closest thing she'd ever had. 

"I…All right. Just for now though, okay?" Shadi agreed reluctantly. Did the girl find him to be like a father? What would happen when it was finally time for him to leave her? "Now as your father….." He scooped her up, and carried her off to her bed. "I declare it is way past your bedtime." He laid her down, tickling her a little bit. 

"Good night, Daddy Shadi." Alexandra said with a giggle. 

Shadi blinked at the name, the smiled lovingly. "Good night, Alexandra. Sleep well. I shall remain on guard. "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

( A/n:There's Chapter Two. I hope you are all liking this so far. I'm having fun coming up with some intriguing twists. Chapter Three is forthcoming!)


	3. Amelia's Revenge

****

Chapter Three-Amelia's Revenge

The next morning came far too fast for Alexandra, who was in a happy dream, when a knock came upon her door. "Who is it?" 

"It's Aunt Amelia." The voice on the other side of the door didn't sound too much like Amelia's though. It was lacking the cold, harsh tone the child was used to. 

Alexandra looked over at Shadi, who was staring at the door intently. "Should I let her in, Shadi?" 

"I wouldn't be too hasty about it, Alex. Something seems off." The gentle man replied. He moved to the center of the room, in order to be able to protect his young friend if necessary. "Go ahead."

Alex stood up slowly, and opened the door. "Aunt Amelia?" 

"Well now, it's such a pretty day outside. Why don't you go and play? You've done more than enough work this week." 

The child was taken aback. Why was her aunt being so nice? "Okay." 

"Very good then. I'll have Claudia lay out your breakfast in the dining room. Perhaps your friend would like some as well?" Amelia stared up at Shadi kindly. 

Shadi wasn't buying it though. "I think not. I expect you will give your niece more than a crumb this time though,won't you?" His eyes narrowed on the woman suspiciously. 

"But of course. Eggs and bacon are already being prepared for her. Alexandra,darling, what type of juice would you like?" 

The girl could tell Shadi was wary of Amelia, and that made her nervous as well. "A-apple juice?" 

"Fantastic choice. I will go and make sure Claudia is doing as told. Come down when you're ready." Amelia closed the door behind her. 

"I don't like this one bit, Alex. You be careful of trusting that one." Shadi cautioned her. "Of course, I will be here no matter what, but you should take care as well." 

"Yes Shadi." She was still playing like Shadi was her father,though she didn't say it out loud.

"Alright. Let's go get your breakfast." 

"The trap is laid out, Sister. She thought I was you." Agatha reported. 

"Good. The drug is hidden, and untraceable. By the time that Shadi realizes what's happened, it will be far too late." The real Amelia was mixing up a vile of her special ill drug. "She's about to be the sickest she's ever been." She sneered, as she poured it into a glass of apple juice, and stirred. 

"Sister, after what he did to you, do you think it's wise to madden this Shadi?" Agatha asked nervously. 

Amelia laughed. "His little ankh didn't hurt me, Agatha. No, it just made me very angry. He'll get what coming to him, but first, we're going to have to make sure Alexandra can't interfere. 

"Of course,Amelia." Agatha had been horrified when Amelia came downstairs. Her sister looked absolutely shaken. When she'd asked what happened, Amelia had told the most unbelievable tale of the man Shadi, with his ankh. She'd made a promise to herself then not to upset Shadi. What they were about to do would certainly do that. 

"She's coming, with him." Agatha said softly. 

"Stop worrying. He won't hurt us unless he sees need to." Amelia set the juice down, beside the plate of food. 

When Alexandra walked into the dining room, she moved cautiously, afraid that almost anything could be a trap. She sat down in front of her breakfast, and studied it. 

Shadi had followed her, but he remained invisible to the two aunts. "Take caution when you eat that."

Alex nodded slowly, and began to eat. Upon the first bite, the hungry child forgot about caution, and all but inhaled the remaining food. She then drank the juice down as well. "That was good…I haven't been so full in my life." 

"How do you feel?" Shadi asked her in concern. He was absolutely certain they'd poisoned something in the meal, but if so, it would take a little while to take affect. 

"I feel fine. I'm going out to play." Alex told him. "Will you come too?" 

"No….I think I will stay inside. I want to look into some things." Shadi replied, patting her on the head. "You just go have fun." Shadi really hoped that she would have the chance for fun. Children in her position rarely did have that opportunity. 

"Okay!" Alex got up, and ran outside. 

The Egyptian man watched her go, with a deep sigh. _Oh child….I really hope they've not hurt you in a way that I can't fix. _He turned at the sound of voices in the hall, and walked down there to investigate. 

"How long will it take for the drug to take effect?" Agatha asked. 

"Fifteen minutes. When it does, we will lock her upstairs. It will keep her cooperative at least for a little while. She'll be so delerious, she won't know what she's telling us. " Amelia snickered. 

"Yes, but what about Shadi? Certainly he will not leave her when she's ill and helpless." 

"Leave him to me, Ma'am. " A third voice broke in. "I know all about him." 

Shadi stepped into the room now, cloaked by the power of his ankh. It was the souless Claudia. 

"Very good, Claudia. Be gone." Amelia replied. When the girl returned to the kitchen, she turned to Agatha. "Taking her soul away was a good idea. It's really left Alex without any allies, other than Shadi. He too, will be gone soon enough." 

Shadi's anger flared at that. They were planning to torture that poor girl. The one that'd realized what he wanted. He showed himself now, glaring at the two women. "You want to get rid of me, do you?" 

"Ah…Shadi….we were just talking about you. We don't like the fact you've turned our own niece against us." Amelia smirked, holding up a vial.

"You did that yourselves,woman. By the way you treat her." Shadi stared at her, stonily. "I have warned you for the last time." 

"It doesn't look like your warning had any effect." Agatha remarked, as a horrified scream came from the backyard. 

The Egyptian turned his head towards the sound of the Alex's cries. "What did you do to her?!" 

"A lot less than we're going to do to you." Amelia answered, as she injected Shadi with a tranquilizer. 

"A-alexandra…." Shadi fell to his knees, fighting the instant drowsiness that the drug caused.

"Is all ours now."Amelia kicked him in the gut. "Agatha, put this busybody somewhere. Like the cellar maybe." She turned on her heels to fetch her niece. 

"You're not like her, Agatha…you…." Shadi had tried to reason with the twin, but lost consciousness. Agatha hauled him down into the cellar.

When Alexandra awakened, she couldn't remember what happened. She was tied down into her bed. Beside her, her aunt was mixing up more drug. "No more…please…." Tears slid down her face, as she watched.

"Are you going to tell us what we need to know?" Amelia asked her. 

"Y-yes.." Where was Shadi? Why wasn't he helping her? "Where's Shadi?" 

"Shadi had to go away for a while,but I'm sure he'll come back." Agatha lied. "Now, what do you know about your past?" 

"Nothing." 

"You're lying." Amelia glowered at her, poised to slap her. "Tell the truth." 

"Nothing! I don't know anything!" Alexandra shrieked. 

"Liar!"Amelia struck her hard across the face, before walking out,and locking the door. 

__

Oh Shadi…..where have you gone? How could you leave me like this? I'm so cold..and in pain….The tears streamed, stinging the fresh cut on her lower lip, as Alex forced herself to sleep. 


	4. The Girl in the Cellar

****

Chapter Four-The Girl in the Cellar

"Psst….Mister. Hey,Mister….are you okay?" A hand shook Shadi gently, and he stirred. 

"Alexandra?" The Egyptian opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the dark. 

"No…I'm Carrie." The young girl spoke up softly. Her voice wavered a little. "Did those mean ladies throw you down here too?" 

Shadi sat up, wincing. He was sure he felt blood dripping from somewhere, but that was not his first concern. There was another child trapped by these evil witches. He looked at her. "How long have you been down here, Child?" 

"I….I don't know….My leg is badly hurt." Carrie told him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shadi. I am here to protect another little girl, younger than you. Her name is Alexandra." 

"My cousin…she…is here?" Carrie's eyes widened.

"You know her?" Shadi attempted to stand up,but fell against the wall. 

"She holds the key to the family fortune. Well, more exactly, we do. Her mother was my father's sister." The child's eyes widened, suddenly. "You're bleeding!" 

"Am I?" Shadi touched his brow gently. "It's not as bad as it looks." He looked down at her. "I must see to Alexandra." 

"Please! Don't leave me down here! I don't want to be alone anymore!" Carrie clung to Shadi's robes. 

"I must for a short time. The child I guard is in grave danger." Shadi knelt to her level. "We will come for you, the both of us." He stood up again, and shimmered, before disappearing into the floor. 

*******************************************************************************

Alexandra was trying to make herself walk. The drug the aunts had been giving her had weakened her muscles considerably. It had been four days since she'd seen Shadi, and she worried that her aunts were responsible for it. She crept from her broken dresser to the cot carefully. On her third attempt, she nearly fell, but a gentle,firm hand caught her. 

"It would be best if you rested. There is more danger ahead, I fear." 

"Shadi! Oh Shadi,I was so worried!" The little girl clung to her friend tightly. 

"Shhh! We can't let your aunts know I have escaped. I'm going to need you to be very very brave for a while. I've found someone else here who is also in peril." The guardian picked her up, carried her back to her cot, sitting her in his lap. "It won't be too long now, before they've put their master plan into action." 

"What master plan, Shadi?" The girl looked up at him,her eyes wide in fear. 

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to find out." He stood up now, and laid her back down. "Save your strength, Alex. You may yet need it." 

"Where are you going?" Her lower lip trembled. 

"I have to find out what these terrible women are up to, that they need two little girls." Shadi told her, before vanishing once more. He hoped whatever it was could be stopped. It may be he would have to get help from the outside. 

********************************************************************************************

Downstairs once more, Shadi called on the power of his Millennium Ankh to cloak him from sight. He was determined to find a way to stop these horrible women from hurting the two children he'd made himself responsible for. As he inched towards the living room, he heard one of them talking to the other. 

"I don't care! We can't do anything with Carrie or Alexandra until we find the third one." Amelia exclaimed. "We have to keep them weak, and underfed. The less they eat, the weaker they'll become." 

"But if we kill them,it will do us no good." Agatha responded. "They need some food."

"Bread will do. I took some up to Alexandra, and Claudia was supposed to feed the one downstairs. We just have to hope they don't find each other." Amelia nodded. "That would be catastrophic for us both." 

"It would. What will we do with Shadi?" Agath asked now. 

"I am not certain. But we cannot allow him to help Alexandra anymore." 

_That is what they think. I will not be so easily put to death. I know now that I must get these little girls out of here, and soon. But as to how,I haven't the faintest idea. I must seek out help. _ Shadi disappeared from the house now. He knew of only one group that would be willing to help these children, and he had to find them quickly. 

(A/N:I know….too short, right? Well,it will be a lot longer next chapter. I just needed to get some ideas into print. I hope you liked this anyway! ^______^ )


	5. Shadi's Reinforcements

****

(A/N:To eliminate any reviews bashing my writing methods,I'll explain here about names in this chapter. You will notice that I call Bakura's Yami "Rakura" rather than Yami Bakura. The reason for this is b/c in the Series,Yugi's yami is known as Pharaoh Yami,therefore,I call Yugi's yami,Yami. Please do not leave notes complaining about this. I will block you.) 

Chapter Five-Shadi's Reinforcements 

"Shadi?" Ishizu was surprised when her old friend appeared suddenly as she was preparing dinner for herself and her brothers. 

"I am sorry to have intruded, but I have need of your assistance." The Egyptian man replied quietly. He looked deeply worried, which is something you did not see often in him. 

"What is it?" The young woman put the lid on the simmering rice pot, and sat down, to face her friend. "Are you in trouble?" Ishizu couldn't imagine that Shadi would get into trouble, but what else could worry him so? The Items were safe, and had been so since the end of the Battle City tournament. 

"I am not, but two innocent children are." He looked up as Marik and Rishid walked into the room. 

"Shadi? What brings you here? We have not seen you in a long time." Marik stared at him in concern. "Has something happened with the Items once more?" He glanced towards the stairs,where his Millennium Rod rested under his bed. 

The oldest Ishtar, Rishid shook his head. "I do not think it is the Items, Brother. Something else troubles our old friend." He pulled out a chair, and sat down to listen to what Shadi had to say. Beside him, Marik did the same. 

Shadi nodded to the boys, and then continued. "There are two young girls caught in the middle of a very dangerous plot. They are being badly hurt and neglected by their adopted aunts. The aunts know of my existence, and have conspired to have me killed, in order to keep me from helping the young ones." 

"That's treacherous!" Rishid exclaimed. 

Marik nodded in agreement. "What can we do to help, Shadi?" 

"Of that, I am not certain yet. I was hoping to gain some advice." The Egyptian replied. 

"The only thing I can think of is to get the children out of there." Ishizu replied. "But if you could do that, I think you would've done so all ready." 

"Yes. That is why I have come seeking assistance." Shadi nodded. "I just found out there were two of them. Before, there was only one." 

Marik nodded, thoughtfully. "This is almost like one of those horror/mystery type things. You never know what is to come." He shook his head. He knew too well about those situations, what with everything he and siblings had encountered in the last year. 

"Sadly, I believe you are right, Young Marik. That is all the more reason to get them out of there." Shadi was beginning to wonder if there was a way to get them out at all. "It will take careful planning, for them to get out without any further harm being done." 

"Perhaps Yugi and his friends will help us too." Marik suggested suddenly. "They've always helped in the past." 

"A good suggestion, but we must act swiftly. I don't want to leave the two girls alone with those aunts over long." Shadi said. 

"Right." Marik looked at Ishizu now. "Dinner might have to wait, Sister. We have to help Shadi rescue those poor children." 

"I know, my brother, and I am sure we will." Ishizu went to turn off the stove, as the rest of them gathered their coats to go to Yugi's. 

Shadi nodded to them in gratitude. "I will return. I must check on the girls." 

"Yes, you should. We will be at Yugi's shop when you come back. Hopefully, we will have a plan." Marik told him. 

"That would be most helpful." With another nod to the Ishtar siblings, he disappeared once more.

******************************************************************************************

"Stop her!" Amelia dove for Alexandra, who was trying to get to the girl in the cellar. Her sister collided into her, and both women fell. "Come back here, you little wretch!" 

"No!" Alex pulled herself up weakly, and gripped the doorknob to the basement. 

"Oh no you don't!" Claudia came out of nowhere, and ripped her away from the door harshly, slamming her into a wall. "It's medication time…." An evil smirk played on the souless girl's face, as she proceeded to inject Alexandra with a potent sedative. 

"No…..can't….sleep again….." Alex struggled to stay awake, but very soon went slack in Claudia's arms. 

"Very well done, Claudia." Amelia took her young niece into her arms, and scowled down at her. "If I didn't need you, I'd kill you, you know." She turned to Agatha. "We keep an eye on this one for a while." 

"Yes Sister, of course." 

Alexandra moaned weakly, fighting the drug. "Leave me…alone…." 

"Fat chance." Amelia smirked, carrying her back upstairs. "I'll leave you alone, once my plans are finished. You and Arianna are going to make me a very rich person." 

Tears smudged the young girl's dirty face, but she made not another reply, as Amelia dumped her abruptly on to her cot. _Oh Shadi! Where are you, my friend….she will kill me soon… _Her thoughts grew fuzzy, as the drug finally took her. 

*******************************************************************************************

Marik stood in front of the group that had gathered to hear what he and his siblings had to say. Yugi had immediately called all of his other close friends to help with the situation after hearing what was going on. Bakura, his yami, Joey, Serenity,Tristan and even Duke and Mai had turned up. Tea had had to decline helping because she was sick with the flu. "We don't have much time for planning. Shadi is worried that once the aunts find out he is still alive, they will move the plan ahead faster." 

"What can be done about getting the little girls out?" Bakura asked, deeply concerned. 

"We need a distraction. " Everyone turned to look at the British boy's yami. 

The ancient thief scowled. "Why does everyone look at me when a distraction is needed?!" 

"Because, Rakura, you're the best at it." Bakura smiled at his yami. 

"Oh fine! But I'm warning you. I'm only doing this because of you." Rakura told his hikari. 

"Thank you." Bakura smiled again, then looked at Marik. "We can leave that to my yami." 

Marik nodded. "Now from what I understand, there are two of them, and they are in separate parts of the house. This leads me to believe that We're going to need two groups. " He looked over at Rishid and Ishizu. He wondered if his ideas were close to what they had in mind. 

Rishid nodded. "He is right. But we're also dealing with three very vile human beings. So,I think maybe one group for them, and one group each for the little ones." 

"We've got just enough of us for that." Duke commented suddenly. 

Yami nodded. "Yes, we do." 

Duke nodded, looking around. It was hard to believe that just a year ago, he'd been so obnoxious, and hateful to most of these people, and now they were all as close as a tight knit family. 

"So, let's split into our groups now." Yugi instructed. "That way, when Shadi does return, we'll be ready. " 

"I'll stay with Rakura and you, Yugi. That way,if need be, Yami and Rakura can work together." 

Both spirits made faces at that, but neither argued. Instead, the tomb raider replied,"Nice strategy." 

"Good thinking, Bakura. " Yugi smiled at his friend. 

Very soon, everyone else had picked their groups, the Ishtars having mentally added Shadi to their group. 

"Alright. We're ready for Shadi. All we have to do is wait." Marik said to his sister.

"I hope everything is well with the little ones for now. Shadi looked so distraught, just discussing it." The woman commented. 

"He did. That doesn't surprise me. Shadi's always been one to care for the innocent." Rishid reminded his younger sister. 

"This is true. I wonder how he came to be the guardian of that child." Ishizu said now. 

"There is no telling." Rishid replied, but he too was wondering the same thing. 

"Perhaps he will tell us in time, but right now, we should be more worried about getting her out, then how she came to know Shadi." Marik put in. 

"Yes. Whatever those wretched women want with those little girls can't be good." Ishizu agreed, hoping Shadi would return quickly to lead them to the house. The sooner they could help them, the better the chances the children would be able to live normal lives. 


	6. The Final Piece

****

Chapter Six-The Final Piece 

"Alexandra…. Alex, awaken." The young girl stirred, and Shadi sighed inwardly in relief. He'd thought the child to be dead. 

"Shadi…why did you go away so long?" She tried to sit up, but Shadi gently pushed her to lay down again. 

"I am sorry, Alex. I went to bring help. I will have to retrieve them soon, but I had to see to you and your cousin's well being first. " He petted her hair gently, as Alexandra fell back into a state of unconsciousness. "I will soon have you out of here, Child. Then perhaps you will have a real family that will love you." The Egyptian Guardian turned his head towards the door, hearing a racket downstairs. He stood up, and once again cloaking himself from sight, walked downstairs to see what was going on. 

*****************************************************************************************

"Welcome, Kassandra." Amelia held the young girl tightly. The smirk on her face was that of pure evil, and Shadi just wanted to kill her. "Is her room ready, Sister?" 

"She will share the attic with Alexandra. The garret next door." Agatha replied. 

Kassandra whimpered. "No dawk…." 

"Oh that upsets you,does it? Well,good!" Amelia turned, and took the girl to her room. "The final piece has arrived, and now we wait for the next dark moon." 

Shadi glared after the wretched woman, and decided to follow her, to see what she would do to the new girl. _This new child can't be more than four. How can these women be so horrid?! _Shadi watched from the doorway, as Amelia lit a candle for the girl, whom she'd placed on a bed similar to Alexandra's. 

"Now now…. There's no need for all that crying. This is only temporary. Tomorrow night, we're all going out for a little ride. Auntie's got a big surprise for you." Amelia told the girl, as she walked out of the room, locking the door. 

_Treacherous Witch! _Shadi thought to himself, as he shimmered into view, walking over to Kassandra. He knelt before her bed, rubbing her back soothingly. "Do not worry over it. She won't get a chance to put that plan into action." 

The girl looked up at him, trembling. "Hers mean…." 

"Yes she is, and she will get what is coming to her." Shadi promised. He smiled gently at her. "You must be strong, Little One. I will be returning with help soon. The girl that is in the room next door is your family. Perhaps you would like to stay with her?" 

Kassandra nodded. "Uh huh." 

Shad picked her up now, and carried her next door to Alexandra's room. "She sleeps right now, but I assure you, she will awaken." 

The young girl nodded, yawning herself. "Sleepies…" 

The guardian nodded, and laid Kassandra down next to Alexandra. "She will take care of you until I can return. Just stay quiet, so they will not know you've moved rooms." Shadi told her. 

"Tay…" Kassandra whispered softly, as she curled into her cousin's arms.

Alexandra reflexively clung to the child gently, as Shadi disappeared once again to get the rescuers. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"We do not have much time, I'm afraid. Tomorrow night is the Dark Moon, when the witches will put their spell into motion." Shadi had finished briefing his friends quickly. He was quite impressed with the manner in which they had all been organized. "The most we can do tonight is to set up an elaborate plan of action. Tomorrow, we get them out. "

"We have broken into three groups, Shadi. One for each girl, and one for those terrible women." Marik told his old friend. The Egyptian boy was worried now that a third child had been added. "That might not work now though." 

"I do not think we need groups for the girls, but maybe one or two people for each should do nicely." Shadi helped him revise their idea. 

"Perhaps. You said this third girl is no more than four? That's terrible!" Rishid put in. 

"It is. We cannot allow anymore harm to come to any of them!" Ishizu proclaimed, her eyes narrowing angrily. "I've seen too much violence against innocent beings in my lifetime." She meant, of course, the ill treatment of her two brothers by their father. 

"Yes, I know." Shadi nodded sympathetically. "Their nightmare will be over as of tomorrow." 

"Good." Ishizu stated, sipping her iced tea. 

"I'm worried about something else as well, Shadi. What will happen to these girls once they are free? Are they all orphans?" Serenity asked suddenly. 

"Yes. I'm not sure about Arianna, but I am positive little Kassandra and Alexandra have no place to go." The guardian had secretly been thinking about taking Alexandra into his care. He really liked her, and knew she would make a fine apprentice when she was older. 

"How awful!"

" Maybe one of us could take them in." Duke spoke up.

"Perhaps." Shadi was very grateful for their thoughtfulness. With people like them in the world, evil would never triumph. 

"I'd like to have a little sister." Mai said suddenly, which caused a stir. "What? I've been an only child all my life. What's wrong with wanting a little companionship?"

"Nothin'. " Joey smiled at Mai. "I think that's great, Mai. You wantin' to help out and all." 

"Thank you, Joey." She smiled slightly. 

"No problem." The Brooklyn boy looked at his sister, Serenity. "Are you sure you're okay with doing this, Sis?" 

"Joey, I can't sit still while I know three innocent children could be badly hurt." Serenity told him softly. "Besides, nothing can happen to me with you nearby, right?" 

"Right!" Joey put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Don't worry, Sis. I'm here for ya, just like always." 

"I know you are." The Wheeler siblings grinned at each other. 

On the other side of the shop, Yami, Rakura, Yugi and Bakura were developing their own plans. The boys were working on the Claudia problem. 

"She has no soul already…perhaps we can put it back." Bakura suggested. 

"Foolish boy, you can't replace something that's gone for good." Rakura grunted. 

"We don't know that it is…." Yugi began.

"Rakura's right." Yami interrupted. "These women do their jobs thoroughly, from what Shadi told us. The soul isn't there." 

Yugi and Bakura exchanged looks. "Then we don't have a lot of other options…" The British boy replied. 

"Correct." Rakura muttered. "I'm going to bed. Wake me in the morning." The thief disappeared into Bakura's Millennium Ring. 

Bakura sighed in exasperation. "I don't understand him sometimes!" 

"Does anybody?" Yugi chuckled, thankful that his yami wasn't so difficult. 

Yami smiled slightly. "I suspect being good does not always agree with him." 

"That could very well be it." Bakura agreed. He yawned, and looked at the time. "Oh my! Look at the time…we'll never want to get up if we don't all get sleep soon." 

Shadi nodded, noting Bakura's words. He looked at everyone who was involved. "Tomorrow morning, we will meet here for further planning, then head to the house around noon." He also had to get back, to prepare the girls for what was to come. His plan was to move them all into one room. 

"Sounds like a plan." Duke said, standing up. "See you all then." He walked out. 

Joey, Tristan and Serenity followed, all going to Tristan's place, which was closest to the game shop. Mai left a minute later, and soon, it was just the Ishtars, Bakura and Yugi. (Yami had gone to bed inside Yugi's Item during the commotion.)

"Well, we should be going as well." Ishizu said now. "We will have a long, trying day tomorrow, and we should get a good night's sleep." 

"Nicely put, Sister." Marik looked at Shadi. "We won't let you down, Shadi." He followed his siblings out of the shop at that. 

The Egyptian guardian watched the groups depart, then left himself, to see to his part of the plan. 


	7. Spectulations

****

Chapter Seven- Spectulations

The three cousins were in Alexandra's room. Miraculously, Shadi had managed to get Arianna up to the attic without incident. As the little girls got adjusted to each other, Shadi told them what was going to happen tentatively. "In a few hours, I will be bringing some friends back with me to get you out. All I need for you to do is have a lot of strength. Arianna, you're ten so you can help the younger two. Hold off the aunts as long as you can. They're bound to realize you're together by noon. "

"Why tan't we go nows?" Kassandra asked from her place in Alexandra's lap. 

"Because it is too dangerous for me to risk." Shadi replied gently,patting her head. "It won't be much longer, small one." He straightened up, and looked at the fearful faces of the girls. "Trust me when I tell you, their day of reckoning is at hand." Shadi shimmered and disappeared again. 

Alexandra looked at her cousins. "I want him to be my Daddy." 

"Whys? He's weird…" Kassandra said with a pout. 

"He isn't. He's just magical. Did you see the ankh around his neck? It looked almost like Alexandra's." Arianna spoke up now. "Do you think he might be an old family member?" 

"That's impossible. Shadi said he was old." Alex told her older cousin softly. "But……" 

"He does seem to really like you, Alexandra. And you told me that he didn't have family. Do you suppose he sacrificed it to guard these Items?" 

"Maybe." Alexandra fell silent for a long moment. "Do you think he'd let me live with him?" 

"There's a slim chance, but don't put your hopes on it." Arianna advised, before gasping, and shushing them. "It's the aunts!" 

The two older girls started to move furniture against the door. Kassandra just watched, fearfully. "Dey hurts us…." 

"No. They won't hurt us anymore. We must be powerful together, or they wouldn't have needed us all together." Arianna declared, shoving a trunk into the door. 

"Open this door, you little brats!" Amelia commanded, trying to shove it open. 

Kassandra clung to Arianna's hand tightly. "Where Sadi?" 

"He went to get help. Don't cry." Arianna held her close. "Alex….how do you suppose they'll get past them?" 

"I don't know….." Alexandra said softly, her voice trembling. 

"When I get in there, you're all going to be very sorry! And I'll start with the baby!" Amelia raged. 

"No!" Kassandra broke into tears, burying her little face in Arianna's bloodied night shirt.

"Shhh….." Arianna glared at the barricaded door. "You'll never touch us!! Shadi's gone to get more help!" 

"That's ridiculous! Shadi is dead!" 

"Is not either!" Alex spoke up. "And when he gets back you're going down!" 

"That's what you think, Wretch!" Amelia's footsteps could be heard thundering down the stairs again. 

The three girls held on to each other's hands fearfully. "I'm not afraid of her." Alexandra spoke up bravely. "Or Agatha." 

"Or stinky Claudia!" Arianna added, with a giggle. 

Kassandra snuggled into Arianna's lap, clutching her shirt tightly. "I misses Mommy….."

"What happened to your Mommy?" Arianna asked softly, feeling terrible for the smallest of their group. 

"Her died…..in tar cwash." Kassandra looked up at her. "Where's your Mommy?"

"She can't take care of me. She's really sick. My Daddy died. " Arianna looked over at Alexandra, who'd been pretty quiet. "What about you, Alex?" 

"My parents were killed by an armed robber. I was only a baby." 

"I'm sorry." Arianna patted her cousin's shoulder. "How come we weren't allowed to meet? Do you think they all knew something?" 

"I don't know." Alexandra admitted tiredly. She laid down on her cot now. "I'm tired. Aren't you?" 

"I sleepies…" Kassandra went to curl up next to her older cousin. 

Arianna laid down on the pile of blankets Shadi had given her. "I just hope they get here soon." 

*******************************************************************************************

The groups had returned to Yugi's shop the next morning, as planned. Everyone looked well rested, and determined to complete their task. Shadi came to get them a few minutes before noon. "I am so very glad you have all rested." He told Marik and his siblings. 

"It wasn't easy to get to sleep, but once we did…." Marik let it drop there, with a smile. 

"I know the feeling, man." Joey put in. "All I need now is some food, and I'm ready to go." 

"I thought that might happen." Yugi smiled at his friend. "I had Grandpa get some doughnuts this morning." 

"Awesome!" Tristan and Joey wasted no time digging into the box. "These are excellent!" Joey pronounced. 

"Joey, you've got strawberry filling on your lip." Serenity giggled, reaching over to wipe it off for him. 

"Thanks, Sis." Joey gulped down the rest of his doughnut. "Alright, Joey Wheeler's ready for some aunt crushin'!" 

Rakura sighed. "Idiot." He looked up at Shadi. "So do you have a plan of entrance or what?" 

"As a matter of fact, I do. We're going to enter through Alexandra's room." Shadi told the old thief. "The plan is to get the girls out through the window, but if that fails, we're going to have to take them the front way." 

"Right." Yami agreed. He looked around. "We're ready." 

"Good. Follow me." The guardian led the way out of the shop, and they walked to the bus stop.

"A bus? Isn't that wasting time?" Tristan asked worriedly. 

"Do you want to walk the fifteen miles, Mr. Taylor?" Shadi asked. 

"Fifteen miles?! Then they're not in Domino?" Joey asked.

"I never made the claim they were." The Egyptian guardian countered, as he boarded the bus that had approached. 

The others exchanged glances, as they followed him. 

"Do you suppose he knows you have to pay for these things?" Joey asked Serenity. 

"He put a wad of money in the driver's hand. I think he knows." Serenity replied, as she sat down beside Mai. 

"Joey, Shadi's not stupid you know." Mai commented, as she shook her head. 

The bus started on down the street, as the friends settled for the ride. Shadi stared out the window of his place in the back of the bus. He was hoping they wouldn't have to stop for too many more extra passengers, as they were pressed for time. 

****************************************************************************************

Shadi led them off the bus almost two hours later. "We are still a few minutes from the house, but this is where we should meet back." 

"Agreed. Should we somehow get split up just come back here." Rishid replied with a nod. 

"Come now. Time is growing short." Shadi turned, and led them down the walk. 

"I hope we don't have to do anything too drastic." Bakura said softly to Yugi.

"That goes double for me too." Yugi said with a nod. 

"You two have no idea the type of women we are dealing with!" Rakura spoke up from Bakura's Item. 

"Then why don't you tell us?" Bakura said with slight irritation. 

"They're witches. They're a lot older than they look. And those girls are witches too, though slightly weaker."

"W-witches?!" Bakura blinked at his Item. 

"Yes, you moron, witches." Rakura repeated. 

"It's not true, is it, Shadi?" Yugi asked. 

"There is a possibility, but only for the aunts. The girls are too young." The guardian replied, as he stopped them. "Here." 

The group stopped behind him, staring up at the house. "That house isn't as large as you made it sound." Joey told Shadi.

"I assure you, it's a lot bigger than it looks inside." He led them around the back, where a trellis stood, leading to Alexandra's room. "The three girls are in Alex's room. I told them I would be bringing help to get them out, so there should be no dispute from them. " He looked at them now. "I'll go up,and let them know you're coming. Come up in a few minutes." He disappeared now, and went to the young girls. 


	8. Shadi's Secret Family

****

Chapter Eight-Shadi's Secret Family

"They're here." Shadi told the little girls quietly. "You will be free of those women soon." 

Alexandra nodded, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Then you'll leave me, right?" 

"Only time will tell." Shadi told her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We've got to worry about the current situation at hand first." He went to the window, and looked down at the others. "It is time." He called to them. "I will go and stall the witches." 

"Be careful, Shadi. Aunt Amelia's in a horrible mood!" Alex warned. 

"I will be. Don't despair." Shadi soon disappeared. 

Kassandra went to the window, to watch the others climb up. Ishizu Ishtar met her first. "Hi hi." She said softly. 

"Hello there, Little One…." Ishizu said softly, as Marik and Duke appeared behind her. She looked ahead to the other two. "Are you children all right?" 

"We're okay." Arianna replied. 

"Good. Come on, we're getting you out of here." Duke told them. 

"That's right. You're not going to be a part of their dastardly plot any longer." Marik agreed, as he looked at the helpless children.

"Okay." Arianna agreed, looking at her younger cousins. "We're ready." 

Ishizu picked Kassandra up carefully. "We're going to take the window trellis." She told Arianna. "Are you going to need help?" As she waited for an answer, the rest of the large group continued to enter. 

"I'm afraid of heights…" Arianna said softly. 

"That is okay. My brother Rishid can help you down on his back." Marik told her, as the eldest Ishtar appeared beside them. 

"It would be my pleasure." Rishid told her. 

"I wanna help Shadi fight the aunts." Alexandra spoke up suddenly, heading for the barricaded door. Duke blocked her way. 

"The best way you can help Shadi is to be safe. He wanted us to get you out of the house." Duke told her, taking her hand and leading her away from the door. "Besides, my friends Yami, Rakura,Yugi and Bakura are going to be giving him plenty of help." 

Alex didn't seem too content with this, so Marik tried another approach. "You can help him by not making him worry more about your safety, Child. " He took her into his arms, and watched as the Pharaoh, Rakura and their two hikaris removed the barricade. "You four be careful." 

"Yeah." Joey piped up. Then he looked at Duke and Tristan. "Come on. We should help." 

"You guys go ahead." Marik agreed now. "Ishizu, Rishid ,Mai and I can help the little ones down." Duke nodded, and then followed Tristan out the door.

********************************************************************************************

"So! You have not yet perished." Amelia glared at Shadi. "No matter. We can take care of that right now." She raised her hand to recite a paralysis spell, but found herself moaning in pain against the wall. Shadi had blasted her with his ankh again! "Curse you and that damned Item!"

"Silence, Woman, or I shall do it again!" Shadi never took his eyes off of her. "I know what you are, and I know what you planned for those children. The time is at hand where you and your wicked ways will be stopped!" 

"You think you can stop me with just that Ankh! You have no idea who you're messing with, Little Man!" 

"Ah, but I have dealt with fouler creatures than yourself. Do not trifle with me witch. For the power of good will always prevail!" Shadi held the ankh firmly in front of him. 

"There are two of us, you know. And one has gone upstairs to stop the mobilization you started. " 

"That will not matter. I have brought more than enough people to aid the girls. They will be beyond your reach soon enough." 

"That's right. You will be unable to harm them ever again!" The Pharaoh's voice spoke up from behind him. 

Amelia backed up, taken by surprise by the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?!" 

"I am Yugioh. Some call me Pharaoh,others call me Yami. Before I am through with you, you will call me other things, I am sure." The Pharaoh replied coldly. He regarded the woman angrily. "Why do you pick on these defenseless children?" 

"They hold the key to my fortune, all of them." Amelia replied calmly. 

"Not likely." The Item Guardian spoke up now. "Those children are descendants of my family. Alexandra was to inherit my position as Guardian of the Sacred Items, but now I understand why she never made it to Cairo." 

Yami blinked at Shadi in surprise. These children were a part of his family? He wondered what he would be to them. Perhaps Uncle. "Your reign of terror is over!" 

"We shall see about that, "Pharaoh"." Amelia disappeared, leaving Yami and Shadi astounded. 

******************************************************************************************

Upstairs, a great calamity had erupted while Ishizu, Marik, Rishid and Mai were trying to get the girls out. Agatha had appeared. Rakura, who hadn't been downstairs yet, was trying to "reason" with the spiritual twin. "You won't touch those mortal children!" Rakura informed her. He'd taken over Bakura's body in order to prevent the rather uncoordinated British boy from being hurt. 

"Out of my way, you nuisance!" Agatha exclaimed. 

The old thief grunted. "Nusiance, am I?" He glared at her. "You're going to find this even more annoying!" The Millennium Ring glowed, and in the next instant, the hall was clear of Agatha's ghostly form. 

A moment later, Bakura blinked, as he was back in control. "Oh! Rakura, what have you done?!" 

"I just saved us all a lot of trouble, that's what. Now get downstairs so we can help the Pharaoh and Shadi." Rakura ordered. 

Bakura blinked again in surprise, as he hurried downstairs. "We've only got to worry about one sister now." 

"Oh?" Shadi guessed now what had happened. "Smart thinking, Thief." 

There was only a grunt as a reply, as the tomb raider looked around. "Where's the other menace?" 

"She has disappeared into another part of the house. We must find her. How is the process of moving the children?" 

"Agatha slowed us down, but I don't think there will be anymore trouble." Bakura reported. However, just as he said that ,there was horrible shriek from upstairs. "Of course I could be wrong! That sounded like Mai!" 

"It sure did!" Yugi exclaimed. He looked at Shadi. "Do you think we should see to her?" 

"There are enough up there to help each other, I expect. " Shadi told him. "Come, we must find Amelia, and Claudia." Shadi led them out of the main hall, and through the dining room. 

******************************************************************************************

"Mai! Hang on!" Marik called down. The trellis had been broken by a departing figure. Now Mai was just hanging. The Egyptian boy looked around Alex's room, and his eyes fell on her bed sheet. He yanked them off, and threw one end to Mai. "Grab a hold." He instructed. 

"I can't. I have to hold on to Alex." The blonde-headed girl called up. She carefully adjusted herself, so that she had a better grip on the trellis edge she hung from. "Are you okay, Kiddo?" 

Alex was terrified, but she answered bravely. "Yes, I'm okay, Mai." 

"Just hang on." Mai told the young girl, trying to be brave for her. "Marik, I'm slipping!" 

"Oh no!" Marik looked at Ishizu, in concern. "They'll never survive that fall!" 

"She has too much weight to hold on to." Ishizu realized suddenly. She went to the window. "Rishid! Can you catch Alexandra?" Her brother had taken Arianna down a few minutes earlier. 

"Yes! I was just about to suggest that." Rishid moved into position. "Listen to me very carefully, Alexandra. I want you to let go. I will catch you." 

"I can't….." Alex clung tighter to Mai's waist. 

"Trust Rishid, Kiddo. He's very strong. He won't drop you." Mai said softly. " I can't hold us much longer." 

With a gulp, Alexandra released Mai, and soon found herself in Rishid's strong arms. 

Mai dropped next, and Rishid had to put Alex down quickly to catch her. "Thanks." 

"Think nothing of it." Rishid said kindly. He looked up at the window. "You're going to have to take Kassandra downstairs. Her room didn't have a trellis!" 

"All right. Are you and Mai going to be okay alone?" Marik asked. 

"We're not alone. Serenity's here with us. Just get Kassandra downstairs and out here." Mai told him, before leading the girls,Rishid and Serenity away from the house. "Rishid, you can go back in with your family if you want. I know you want to be there to protect them." Mai said, as she took Alexandra's hand. 

"Thank you, Mai. You and Serenity be careful out here." He replied, before turning to go back into the house. 


	9. The Hour of Judgment

****

Chapter Nine-The Hour of Judgement

Rishid met his brother and sister on the third staircase in the attic. "They are safe from here now." He told them, referring to Mai, Serenity and the two older children. 

"That's wonderful." Marik said with a slight smile. "Now if we can just get Kassandra out, we will have completed our mission." 

Ishizu nodded, cradling Kassandra close to her. "Yes. I just hope Shadi has found a way to dispose of that woman." 

The three Ishtars descended the rest of the stairs, and found themselves in the front hall. Marik led the way to the door and opened it. "This is almost too easy. You'd think she'd have the place spelled or something, being a witch." He no sooner said that than the door slammed, and the locks turned themselves. "I think I spoke to soon.." The Egyptian boy's eyes widened. 

"There is more than one exit in this house. Come." Rishid said with determination. He led them into the kitchen. 

************************************************************************************

Joey, Tristan and Duke were standing in the kitchen when the Ishtars walked in. "Boy are we glad to you three!" The Brooklyn boy exclaimed. He pointed in the broom closet. "That girl Claudia is in there, but she won't come out." 

"The girl who lost her soul…." Ishizu trailed off. She walked over to the broom closet, and opened the door. "Won't you come out?" She asked the girl quietly. 

"No! No, I can't! Miss Amelia will know it's returned!" Claudia exclaimed, trying to close the door again. 

"What has returned?" Rishid asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"My soul….some spirit returned it to me from the land of the dead." Claudia looked up at them. "Please, allow me to stay here, where it is safe!"

The Ishtars looked at each other, then Marik spoke up quietly. "It was our friend, Rakura who returned it to you. He can do special things with his Millennium Ring. "We will not anything more happen to you." 

The young girl stood up from her crouched position in the cupboard, and walked out. "I do not deserve such kindness, after the things I have done." 

"It was not your doing." Ishizu said firmly. She looked at the three boys now. "Have you seen Shadi?"

"I think he went upstairs again. We came down here looking for Claudia." Duke told her.

"Nah, we came down here because Tristan said he was hungry." Joey corrected. 

"What?! Don't you try to blame this on me, Mr. my-stomach-wants-refuelin'!" Tristan gave him a Look. 

"Enough!" Rishid exclaimed. "We must find Shadi and the others." 

"It is possible….." Claudia began. 

"Yes?" Marik looked at the girl now. 

"Miss Amelia could've lured them into her secret gardens. They are locked by enchantment. Only she can open them again." 

"Oh no! That's not good." Marik exclaimed. 

"No, it's not, but there is a second way into the gardens." Claudia was looking at Kassandra now. "She will have to do it." 

"How do you expect a child her size to do somethin' like that?" Joey wanted to know. 

"If they are truly descendants of this Shadi's family, then it is very much possible." Claudia informed him. "Follow me." With that, the group left through the back door,following Claudia. 

******************************************************************************************

Serenity was pacing inside the bus stop. "I'm so worried. Do you think they're really okay?" She looked over at Mai. 

"Trust me on this, Serenity. They're just fine. Your brother may be the biggest moron sometimes, but in a situation like this, he always comes through in the end." Mai was holding Alexandra in her lap, petting her hair as the girl slept. She was thinking about the offer she'd made to Shadi to adopt one of the girls. _I wonder which of them I will end up with. I rather like Arianna. She's quiet, and sensible, like me. But Alexandra isn't too bad either. She's still young enough where I could teach her things. _

"Hey Mai! Look at that!!" Serenity's fearful voice brought Mai out her daydreaming. 

"What the heck?" Mai stood up, and stared at the mist coming from somewhere near the large house.

"Shadi! Oh, he's in trouble! We should go to him, Mai!" Alexandra exclaimed, having been awakened by Serenity's shriek as well. 

"No, we have to stay here. Shadi was very explicit." Arianna told her young cousin. 

"But Arianna!" Alexandra wailed. "Shadi could be hurt!"

"I'll go." Serenity said suddenly. "Mai, stay here with the girls." 

"What?! Are you crazy, Serenity? You don't even know what's happening." 

"That doesn't matter. Joey could be in danger too. I won't leave him alone!" Before Mai could protest further, the Brooklyn girl was gone. 

**************************************************************************************

"You will not fulfill your devious plot!" Shadi informed Amelia. He and Yami had met up with Rakura and Yugi and then followed Amelia's putrid essence into her gardens. 

"We shall soon find out. First though, I must take of some intruders." The gates behind them opened to reveal little Kassandra. "Kassandra, Sweetie, what are you doing out here alone?" 

"She is not alone, you horrible woman!" Duke spoke up now. The mist lifted to reveal the Ishtars, Duke, Tristan, Joey, and Claudia. Duke picked Kassandra up. "We've come to help stop you." 

"Aw how sweet. The rest of the reinforcements have arrived." Amelia stepped towards Duke to take Kassandra. "Hand her over now!" 

"I do not think so!" Marik told her. "You will bring no more harm to anyone." 

"That's right! You're goin' down!" Joey agreed. "No one has a right to mistreat children the way you have!" 

"You tell her, Big Brother!" Serenity called, as she ran to join them. "I couldn't stand around." She told the shocked Brooklyn boy. 

"It's alright, Sis. "Joey told her, putting an arm around her, before turning to look at Amelia. "You're outnumbered!" 

"Fools! Do you really think your mere strength of number will be enough to stop me?!" 

"If it is not, I know of one thing that will be." Shadi replied, fire in his eyes. 

"Oh really, and what pray tell is that?" Amelia smirked, her confidence unshaken. 

"The power of the Millennium Scale." Shadi replied, revealing his second Item. "If the Ankh terrified you, this will be far worse." 

"What the heck will a scale do for us?" Joey asked no one in particular. 

"It is a very power Item, Joseph. With it, Shadi can judge a person's true nature. All she has to do answer three questions. If she is not truthful, a monster will emerge, and devour her." Rishid explained. 

"Wow. Remind me to never make him mad." Joey muttered to Tristan. 

"Ditto." Tristan replied. 

"Now. Your hour of judgment is at hand! Let us play a game." Shadi set the scale on Amelia's altar. 

"A game? I have no time for games!" 

"You do not have a choice in the matter. " Shadi said in a low tone. "Now I will ask you several questions." He placed a feather on one side of the scale. "On this side of the scale, I have placed the feather of Ma'at. As you can see, the sides are now balanced. As you answer my questions, the scale will either stay the same,or the empty side will tip, with the weight of your lies. If the side of the scale touches the top of the altar, the penalty is death. Let us begin." 

"This is ridiculous!" Amelia huffed, but she folded her arms, and glowered at the guardian. "I'm ready." 

"Very well. Your first question is, did you have bad intentions for these children?" Shadi watched the woman intently. 

"Of course not! It was only a joke….a prank!" Amelia exclaimed. She watched in horror, as the empty side of the scale tipped slightly. 

"Next question. Are you the true aunt of these children?" 

"Yes!" Amelia exclaimed, panic rising. The scale tipped even more. "H-how is this happening?! There is nothing in the plate!" 

"Final question. A homeless woman has four children, and has asked you for shelter from a heavy snow. What do you say?" Shadi studied his prey intently, waiting for her reply. 

"I say yes, of course!" Amelia answered. 

"That is not your true answer, for the scale does not lie. You have lost!" Shadi told her as the plate touched the top of the altar. A brilliant red light emitted, then a hideous roar sounded. "The judgment has been made!" He declared as a black monster devoured Amelia whole. 

"Oh!" Serenity buried her face in Duke's shoulder. "How horrible!" 

"Nah, she earned it, Serenity." Duke said, putting his free arm around her. He sneaked a look at Tristan, and smiled. The other boy just shot him a dirty look, and turned away. 

"That was quite entertaining." Rakura remarked, before returning to his host's item. 

"Come, the danger has passed, and now we must see to getting the little girls properly placed." Shadi told everyone, as he walked past everyone out of the gardens. 

******************************************************************************************

"Hey, Shadi. I would be more than happy to take Kassandra home with me." Duke spoke up, surprising himself, and his friends. 

"That is very kind of you, Mr. Devlin. I'm sure Kassandra wouldn't mind it at all." Shadi replied, as they reached the bust stop once more. 

"Shadi! You're okay!" Alexandra tore out of Mai's lap, and over to Shadi, burying her face in his robes. 

The Egyptian tomb guardian chuckled softly, and picked her up. "Of course I am all right." He hugged her tightly. "Are you all right, Little One?" 

"Yes. I was very brave, just like you said. I had to climb down out of the window then the ladder broke and I had to let go of Mai and jump!" Alexandra recounted her small escape adventure to her friend. 

"That was very brave indeed." Shadi agreed, still hugging her. He looked around for Arianna. He walked over to where the oldest of the girls was sitting. "Are you okay, Arianna?" 

"My leg is still hurting, but I will be okay, thanks to you and your friends." Arianna told him. She was sitting beside Mai. "Shadi?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can I live with Miss Valentine?" She looked up at him hopefully. 

"I suppose, as long as it is all right with Mai." Shadi looked at Mai now. 

"It's fine with me, Shadi. I was actually going to ask the same question." Mai stood up, as the bus pulled into the stop again. She took Arianna's hand now, and led her on to the bus.

****************************************************************************************

The others followed, and Shadi boarded last, with Alexandra still in his arms. "And where would you like to live, Alex?" 

"I want to live with you, Shadi." Alexandra replied sadly. "But Arianna said it would be impossible." 

"Oh? And does Arianna think she knows me so well already?" He asked quietly, smiling down at her. "Do you know what a Guardian is?" 

"They protect special things. You protect the Millennium Items." Alex replied. 

"Yes. That is correct." Shadi replied. "It is time you learned to do so as well." 

The girl's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" 

"You are my family, Alexandra. Distant family, but family all the same. You were meant to have to come to me in Cairo a year ago. There must have been interference. But I will take you back with me now. You are to be the next in line for keeping the Items in line." 

"Really? I can live with you?" Alex snuggled up to Shadi lovingly. 

Shadi smiled, wrapping both arms around her gently. "Yes, Child. You are coming home with me." He looked down to see that his new charge had fallen asleep in his lap. He smiled, then looked out the window. The next day would begin a whole new adventure for them both, and he was most anxious to begin it. 


	10. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

__

Alexandra Speaks:

_The next afternoon, Uncle Shadi and I left for Cairo, Egypt. On the way there, he explained that the task I was to undertake would take a lot of time for me to learn. It was okay with me. I was only seven, and I had plenty of time before it was laid on me to take over for my uncle. Uncle Shadi enjoyed telling me about the different things I might like in Egypt, building my excitement further. _

When the plane landed, he took me right to his dwelling. It's underground, which is really cool. We spent a great amount of time going over the do's and don'ts of living near the market, but there weren't a whole lot of don't. I was free to go anywhere I chose. 

Today is exactly four years to the day Uncle Shadi and I first met. The reason I remember this is because he does. At the time, I thought he was some guardian angel sent to protect me from harm, but now I know he was a gift from my late mother. It seems that our family roots are deeply embedded in Ancient Egyptian history. I hope to learn about these roots from Uncle Shadi. 

I received two letters this week from my cousins who went through that horrible ordeal with me. Arianna is doing well. She's going to a private school in Domino City. Kassandra turned eight, and Duke Devlin helped her write a cute letter for me. She wanted to tell me she loved me, missed me. I had to write back to say that I wasn't sure when I'd be able to visit. Uncle Shadi promised it would be soon. I really hope so. Sometimes, I wish we hadn't been separated,but Uncle Shadi reminded me that you cannot control Destiny, and we were not destined to be together. Shadi and I were. And that is how it is.

****

(And that ends the Fifth Foster Home. A very tedious fic for me this time,but still very fun to do. Credits are due,of course!

Daisy: Thank you with help on the ending. 

Melissa:Thanks as always for reading!

Disclaimer:Part of Chapter 9 was borrowed from Shonen Jump #6. )


End file.
